Cyberprepbully
by Taylor-Goffikhill
Summary: It's a gothic version of da movie Cyberbully in wich a gurl gets bullied mercilsly and its not her fault
1. Chapter 1

AN: heyyyy this is kinda a goffik version of that movie Cyberbully which deals with important stuf but i didnt like that the main character wuz so preppy so i changed it lol

Hi my naem is Taelor Charlotte Derp'ession Davis n i hav long raven hair that reaches my mid-back wif blue streks (blue means sadness) and i have blue eys (that are also sad) that have a peircing look in them like i can c in2 ur sole. I'm not related 2 Jonathan Davis but i wish i was bcuz hes so hot. I have pail white skin and im a vampire but I can walk in sunlight (just like Edword Cullen, if u dont like him get da hell out of hear!111). I'm 17 (its my birthday 2day).

I wear mostly blak, for example 2day i was wearing a blak Simple Plan corset, tigh ledder pants that show off how skinny i am (sum ppl think im anorexik but I'm really not) n blak high heels. i am wearing white foundation even tho im pale, blak lipstik, blak eyeliner n purple eyeshadow. If u cudnt tell, that means im goffik.

I had just woken up n i was talkin 2 my friend Samara (she wuz named like Samara frum Da Ring).

"did u c what dat fukin bitch Lindsey sed about my jaket?" i typed angrily

"yeah, all her cloves fukin suck anyway, i bet shes just jelus" said Samara

"lol i know, shes such a fukin prep" i said

"do u want 2 hav breakfast?" interrupted my mom annoyingly

"no mom! Fuk u!111 im nut hungry!1" i yelled angrily. When i wuz little my mom neglected me n thats y im depressed, i fukin h8 dat bitch.

"thats not aceptable" sed my mom preppily bcuz she dosent understand im depressd

"wht shoes r u werin 2day, bitch?" asked Samara

"im wearin those cool blak high heels wif metal stuff" i answered

"preppy" said Samara sarcastikly

"just cum here u cunt" i sed

My mom gave me sum cunt chokula wif blood insted of milk n i ate grudgingly evn tho i luv blood, then she asked who i wuz culling a cunt and i sed "fuk u mom!1 wht do u fukin care u bitch!1 leave me alon!1"

"i just wanted 2 tell u, happy birthday" said my mom in a little afraid voice

"well about fukin time u rememberd!1 u better get me sumthin good" i told her

"Eric!1 dont miss da bus" said my mom 2 my preppy brother

"ok mom it wuznt really my folt last time" lied Eric, I kicked him wif m high heels when he wuz getting out n i laffed statistikally.


	2. Da story continuez

AN: heyyyy Uelll so heres my fic lol u didnt beleve i wuz acshelly publishin sumthin anyway i named da girl Samara cuz of our favorite movi Da Ring!11 ur realy kewl!111 u rok!111

I wuz goin 2 skool wif my friends Marylin (she wuz named after Marylin Manson, dont u fink hes a hotti?) n Samara in our blak mercedes car (we shared it). Maralyn was wearing a blak corset top, a ledder miniskirt, ripped fishnets, high heeled boots n she had put her hair waist-long raven hair with pink streaks on it in a wierd bun. She wuz blak but she was goffik anyway. Samara wuz wearing a dress wif blak n purple tulle stuff n corset stuff, ripped purple fishnets n blak flats. She had short hair that was all spiky and black. They were both wearing white foundation, blak lipstik, blak eyeliner n blak eyesharow.

i queried Marylin "y da fuk do those prepz thro out parties when they turn 17, it dosent meen anythin"

"but partis r kewl" sed Marylin "u get 2 do a cuttin sesshun n u can torture those fukin preps".

Samara sed "3 months ago u didnt want a party either" scoldingly 2 Marilyn.

"I fink we shud 2 wht u did 4 ur 11th birthday party" she continue

"lol i remmeber we all painted our nails blak 4 da first time n then we cut ourselfs" i said in a depressed way.

"Did u hear dat fukin prep Julie is pregnent?" asked Samara

"wtf that fukin prep slut is in Florida how did u no about it?" i said

"cutsters" sed Mariyln (lol geddit cuz cutting is goffik)

"oh yah" i sed

We got out of da car (it sed 666 on da plate, it wuz our shared car that we had bought in Hot Topic)

"wht did u say 2 piss of dat fukin bitch Lidnsey anyway?" asked Marylin

"i just said i didnt want a boy 2 put his boy-thingy in my you-know-what yet. I fink its better 2 lose ur virility at 18" i sed wisely

"lol boys hav been puttin their boy thingies in her since 9th grade, I bet they hav AIDS anyway" said Marilyn laffing

"i didn't call her a slut or anythin altho she is one" i sed laffing 2

We saw Lindsey n she said hi 2 us, we put our middel fingers up at her goffikally, "I fkin h8 that bitch, she reminds me of Lindsay Lohen" i said angrily, my friends agreed wif me.

Marylin asked if we had done our homwork n we laffed bcuz only nreds do ther homeworks, we saw a nerd n we put our midel fingers up at him.

I saw Dani (hes like Dani Filth) in his locker, he was so fukin hot. He had blak hair wif red streaks on it. He was wearing a Korn shirt wif da sleeves ripped off, baggy pants and vans. He wore LOTS of eyeliner n it was kinda messy and smudged and that looked so smexy.

"Do u like him?" asked Marylin  
"No i so fukin dont!11" i said, even tho when i looked at him i got all hot n i got kind of an erection except i dont bcuz im a gurl

"u no Scott is a poser right?" sed Samara

"no hes not!11 i herd he likes MCR" i groaned

"u shud join Cutsters 2 c if he acshelly (geddit, coz im a satanits) likes the if he finks ur hot" sed Maralin

"my fukin mom is always lookin at what im doing on da computer, shes such a bitch" i ejaculated angrily

"what a bitch" stated Maralin

"plus that fukin nred put a softwar on it or sumthin"

We went outside and we did pot and heroin bcuz skull (geddit coz im goffik) is 4 losrs. I was looking at Dani (he had left class 2) n i was thinking about how hot he wuz.

A fkn poser approached me n he sed "happy birthday" i told him 2 fuk off. He wuz trying 2 b all goffik wearing an MCR tshirt even tho he didnt listen 2 them, n then Dani told me 2 hav a depressing birthday n touched my shoulder wif his hand that was covered in blak nail polish, i smelled at him.

Later i told Samara about it n i asked her "do u think hell ask me out 2 dat GC concert?"

"No, Dani is a fukin prep" murmurd Samara

"no hes not!11" i yelled

"he plays fukin sports, sports r 4 preps!11" Samara jerked out

"HE FUKIN DOSENT!111" i yelled at her while cryin teers of blod

"guys who play sports r like that, Charlie put his thingy in my u-no-what n then he never spoke 2 me agen" cried Samara wisely

"Dani isnt like that fukin prep!11 stp flaming!11 if u flam ur a prep!11" i screamed

"remembr ur dad lef fukin prep bitch, u kno how guyz r" sed Samara. When i wuz a kid my dad left us 4 a fukin prep bitch n ive been depressd since then so i became goffik. Im plannin on finding him n killin him next year lol.

I went 2 look 4 a razor in my locker bcuz i felt like slitting my rists n i looked at Samara in a way and i put my midel finger up at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyy if u read my story pls leav me a revow or sumthin id like 2 kno how im doin pls if u leave me a good revoiw i will leav u 1 2

I came bak home n i didnt hav lunch bcuz im anorexxik but my fukin mom made me sit wif her n my preppy brothr n tried 2 make me eat, anyway i hav ur birthday present she sed while givin me a blak MCR laptop. "Its all 4 u" she smelled

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. u finally gave me sumthin good!11" i said excitedly

"wait, i bet theres somethin bad about it" i added suspiciously

"no, u can do what u want, just dont go on inappropriate sites n dont give ppl personal information. I worry about u" sed my fukin preppy mom

"OH MY GOD MOM DONT TELL ME WHAT TO FUKIN DO IM NOT A KID" i yelled while putting my middle finger up at her, my brother tried 2 defend her but i put my midel finger up at hi ran 2 my room sexily while grabbing my laptop n i slammed the door angrily.

Dat nite i invited Marylin and Samora 2 my house n we started making a Cutsters account 4 me. We smoked drugs and cigrets and we cut our wrists and talked about who was hotter: Ville Volo, Marilyn Manson, Joel Madden, Benji Maden or Dani Filth. We didnt include Gerard bcuz he wud hav won right away. We painted each others nails blak and we put red satanic pentagrams on them that we had bought in Hot Topik.

Da website had questions liek "r u a mornin person or a night one" n of curse (hahaha like a satanic curse) i put "a night one" cuz im goffik, another one sed "wht is ur favrit body part" n i told my freinds "EWWW, WTF IS THAT?" n then i put "my big bobs". Then it asked wht kind ov underwer i was wearing n i put a blak ledder thong bcuz pink underwear is 4 prepz.

Suddenly... i got a request!11 it wuz Dani, he looked so hot and depressed in his profile pic

"When he reads ur profile he'll think of ur blak ledder thong" laffed Marylin

"Scott is such a major fukin hotti!1" i sed

I started using my profyl mor and i psoted one of my goffik poems, it wuz really depressing n i had originally written it in my own blod n i wuz hoping alot of other cool goffs would like it.

Then i got a call from Samara n she told me "that fukin bitch Lindsey commented on our pic!1", i opened Cutsters angrily and I saw it said something like "Hey! You look nice here, I hope everything's all right", i told her 2 fuk off n i called her a bitch bcuz shes a fukin prep.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day i went 2 school n i wuz sitting in class doing nothing bcuz i wuz depressed n i didnt feel like doing crack and pot that day, when class wuz done i dropped the depressing book i wuz reading n da fkn posr hu sed happy birthday 2 me da other day picked it up. He tried 2 make a joke but i told him to fuk off, then he asked me if i liked history bcuz he liked history n i told him he wuz a fkn nerd. He ran out crying n Dani came to me and said "Caleb is a fkn prep isnt he?" i nodded energikly.

"So ur on Cutsters now huh? Its alot better then facebook, facebook is 4 prepz" sed Dani

"yeah" i sed. Facebook is 4 ppl like Caleb loool

"we can talk ther in da school chatroom n make fun of preps" he added in a sexy voice

Dat night i logged in da chat n Scott sed "MCR ROX!11" (MCR is one of my favorite bands n its his 2), i typed "MCR ROX 2!11" n Lidnsey sed "I'm not really into MCR", i sent this thingy 2 her ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐ n then i laffed bcuz i bet it hurt her. Samara logged in n said that MCR roked n that GC roked 2 (if u dont kno hu they r get da hell out of hear!1) ther wuz sum perv askin 4 slutti gurlz n we told him he wuz a pedo n he shud go 2 da hospitla. Lindsay sed "I didn't say they were bad, I'm just not into them" and i told her 2 stop flaming.

My brother came in n he was going 2 ask me a question but i punchd him n i made him bleed lol, he ran from my room.


	5. things start 2 happen

I woke up from my goffik red vlevet and satin bed and I put on a blak n blood red tutu, a blak corset wif red corset stuff, ripped red fishnets n blak high heels. I put on blood red lipstik, blood red eyesharrow, white foundation n blak eyeliner. Then i herd my friens n i opened the door n they were there. Marylin wuz wearing a blak Marylin manson top that was kinda ripped so u cud c da ring she was wearing in her bellybutton, a ledder miniskirt, blak fishnets and combat boots, she had spray-painted her hair purple. She wuz wearing blak lipstik, blak eyeliner, purple eyshadow n white foundation. Samara wuz wearing a blak dress wif a bloody ANARKY A on it n it wuz all ripped and stuf, ripped fishnets n blak high heels. Her hair wuz even spikier then da other day. She had put on an eyebrw piearcing n she wuz wearing white foundation wif blak lipstik, blak eyeliner n blak eyeshadow. "U look kawai bitch" i said (i dont think ive mentioned it but we speak japanese, Jpana rox!11)

"u look kawai 2" she sed.

Then we all went in2 our Merseces car n we went 2 school, Samara almst runs over a prep in da way there lol

We got out of da car n I wuz gettin 2 school wif them n we saw Lindsey n her freinds there, we told them they wer fuking preps n we put our middle fingers up at them.

I saw Dani. He was looking so fuking hot today. His hair was all kinda emo n he was wearing a slipcknot tshirt, blak baggy pants n blak converse shows. He wuz wearing white foundation, blak eyelinr, blak lipstik n blak eyeshadow. He wuz also wearing blak nail polish. he said "hi"

"Hi!" i replied flirtily

"i looked at ur profile last night, ur a great writer, i slitted my rists 2 one of ur poems"

"fangz (geddit coz im goffik)" i said

"i geddit" he smelled, "but i fink u need mor picturs mayb bikini shots or sumthin"

"lol i hav this realy cool ledder bikini that shows off how skinny i am n how big my bobs r" i sed laffing

"anyway i gotta go" he said

"ill c u l8r" i said.

I tol my freinds about it when we were in our blak Mercedes doing heroin (we came bak from school early bcuz we felt like it) n Samara sed "ewwww, hes a perv"

"no hes not" i defended him sadly

"he puts his u-no-what in 2 girls da past month" said Samara

"n her frenched wif another one" added Marylin

"its not like they wer preps" i added

"anyway r we going 2 Hot Topik?" sed Samara

"no i wanna go home n c if Dani gets on 2night"

Their heads spuin n they looked at me like they cud not beleve it

"how cud u not want 2 go 2 hot topik? R u a prep or what?" inquired Samara

"i fink shes just in luv" sed Marylin

"its not luv, hes a fukin prep perv!1" yelled Samora

"u dnt kno if im in luv or not!1111 wht is luv anyway? Ur a fukin slut hu let a guy put his thingy in ur u-no-what after 2 days n u thot that was luv" i yelled while tears of blood ran down my pallid face. Somara shat the fuck up but then she told me 2 get out n i did while slitting my rists. It wuz raining n da rain made cool streaks wif my eyeliner, i put my midle finger up at Samara bcuz i was so mad at her.

L8r that day i talked 2 Marylin on my Linkan Park cellphone while using my MCR laptop n we talked about how much of a bitch Samara wuz n i told her that i got Dani 2 speak 2 me 4 like half n hour n he wuz so fukin hot

"do u fink he likes u?" asked Marylin

"no u fink he likes other goff gurls" i whispered sadly

I got a notifikation on Cutsters n i opened it cuz i thot it might b Dani but it wuz sum guy named Gerard (isnt Gerard Way really hot?) i told Marylin about dat guy n i sed he wuz realy hot. He had blak hair wif green strekz n he was wearings TONS of eyeliner, he had an MCR shirt that was all ripped n stuf.

He went 2 Goffskull n Marylin told me that her cosin went ther 2. His mesage sed

"i red ur poem about slitting rists n it wuz really depressin bcuz i slit mine n dats exaktly how it feels!11 u rok!11 MCR ROX!1"

I acepted his request bcuz he wuz so goffik.

My mom calld my 4 dinner and i told her 2 fuk off but i wuz hungry so i went ther anyway. I went down the stairs (my room is in dis cool goffik tower) n i sat grudginly wif her n my stupid brother Eric.

Eric sed "dad called 2day" n i got up cryng n i yelled "I BET THAT FUKING PREP DIDNT EVEN CALL ME!1" n i ran 2 my room crying n i slammed da door. Then i gut a text from Marylin n i red it. It sed "bitch look at ur cutsters page somethings gone rong"

Omg now theres a cliffhanger wait until next chapter!11


	6. tragik situations

I looked at my page n... sum1 had hackd it!11111 my status sed "im a really preppy gurl n i luv Hilary Duff n High School Musical lol" my mom came in n i told her "LOOK WHT THEY ROTE!11", my mom sed "it isnt a big deal sweeti, u just need 2 change ur pasword n ull b okay". She just didnt fukin understand. I looked at da comments n they wer comments from goffs saying things like "ew!111 n i thot u were goffik!11", "wtf ur not da real Taelor" n "UR A FKIN PREP, FUK U!1" n there wer also comments from preps sayin things like "im glad ur on my side now" n "i knew u were like me!1" i wuz so mad and sad.

I went 2 da bathroom n i started cryin tears of blood n slitted my rists angrily while listning 2 Evanescence, i rote "I H8 LIFE" in da mirror wif my blood. It looked so cool n goffik

My mom knockd on da door n i told her 2 fuk off bcuz she wuz such a fkn prep

"r u okay sweetheart?" she asked

"no im not!11 u wudnt get it bcuz ur a fukin prep slut"

"don't talk 2 me like that" she said getting mad

"I TEL U WHAT I WANT!1" i yelled angrily, i opened da door n my blood wuz getting all ova da floor n stuf. "we need 2 get u 2 da hospitla" my mom said in a woried voice, i told her dat hospitalz were 4 prepz.

"if you get like this over that website i fink u shud shut it down. U need help. Now lets go 2 da hospitla" sed my mom

"NO I DONT WANT 2 GO 2 DA HOSPITLA N IL STAY IN DA SITE IF I WANT 2"

"ur bleeding!" my mom said

"im not gonna die anyway da only way u can kill a vampire is wif a cross or a steak" i said defiantly

"do you still think ur a vampire? Oh my god i thot it wuz just a phase" said my mom bcuz shes stupid n she dosent think vampiers exist

"U FUKIN SUK!11 STP FLAMING!11 IF U FLAM UR A PREP!111 IM A REEL VAMPIER" i yelled crying. Then my mom tried 2 grab me 2 get me 2 da hospitla but i didnt let hre n i kickd her out of my room.

Then i saw a mesage frum Lindsey, she askd if i wuz going 2 da Hilary Doff concert, i told her she wuz a fuking nasty prep bitch.

I chnged my cloves. I put on a blak corset wif lace all around it, a ledder miniskirt, ripped blue fishnets that matched my hair streks n flats. I did my makeup again bcuz even tho the makeup streks looked kinda cool it wuz getting messy. I calld Samara n askd her if she wuz still mad at me, she sed no n i went 2 her place.


	7. Chapter 7

When i got 2 Samaros places we had a glass of blood n we watched Da Ring n while talking in silence

"i dnt kno what im gona do in school on monday all goffs r goin 2 h8 me" i sed suicidally

"dnt worry noones gona remember" Samara answerd

I caem bak home next dat n my prep mom sed "gud mornign"

"wht da fuk do u want" i exclaimed while shifting my eyes

"eric, tell her" she looked at my brother severely

"me n my friend hackd ur profile, we knew da passwurd wuz MCRROX, it wuz just a joek" muttered my brother

"U FKIN PREP ASSHOLE, FUK U" i tried 2 grb him n beat him up

"well hes grounded but im upset wif u 2, i didnt kno where u wer last night n u called sum1 a prep bitch on ur profile" croaked my mom

"well i did it bcuz she wuz a fukin prep bitch!1" i shrieked

"wht is a prep anyway?" asked my mom "u no it dosent realy matter u shudnt do those fings"

"how can u say that bein a prep dosent matter?!11 preps suk!11" i exclaimed

"im takin away ur laptop 4 3 days" continued my mom

"U FUKIN SUK!111 UR A PREP BITCH!1" i yelled n then i went 2 my room n slitted my rists while moshing 2 Maralin Manson.

I woke up on monday. I wuz wearing sexxy lacy blood red pajamas n blak underwear, i wuz still wearing makeup and it wuz kinda smudged n cool so i left it like that. I put on blak lace-up boots, ripped fishnets, a skirt that had a slit on it and tulle stuff, a low cut top that showed off alot of cleavage and i put on a really cool collar wif metal spikes n bracelets that had metal spikes on them too.

Samara n Marylin picked me up n we went 2 school listening 2 GC, i sang sexily 2 da words n people looked at us bcuz i sang so good.

When we got 2 school i saw Lindsey n she said "hey, it sucks that your profile was hacked"

"well yeah i still dared 2 cum 2 school cuz im a tru goff n nut a prep bitch like u" i exclaimed

"what did i ever do to you?" grimaced Lindsey

"stop acting like u dont underrstand!111 stop flaming!1 IF U KEEP FLAMING ILL SLIT MY RISTS!111" i menaced while putting one of my middle fingers (i was wearing blood red nail polish that day) at her

"gurls, u sed ppl wud forget about muh profyl on monday"

"well, ppl hav been posting pikz of Hillory Doff n High Skool Musikal videos on it all weekend" confessed Marylin

"y didnt u tell me about that?!1 wht if Dani finks im a prep?" i asked furiously

"sorry we didnt want u 2 freak out" apologized Marylin

"we thot they wud forget about it by now" sed Somora

"gimme ur Green Day cellphone!11" i demanded

"no u dont need 2 c all those preppy fingz rite now" sneered Samare

"WELL FUK U!11" I yelled

I went 2 da bak of da school to injekt myself wif sum heroin. I do that alot but i dont hav marks in my arm cuz im a vampire

Then dat fukin poser Caleb caem 2 me n he sed "i dont fink ur acshelly a prep"

"how wud u kno" i inquired

"u shud look at my page, ppl call me a posr all da tiem" said Caleb sadly

"well bu posr, im nut a prep!1" i said fiercely

"im nut a psor!1" he yelled defiantly

I stopped paying attention 2 him bcuz i saw Dani. He looked so much like Vile Volo that day. He wuz wearing a Green Day shirt, a blak ledder jaket, tripp pantz n blak sneakrs. He wuz wearing white foundation n blak eyeliner. I wuz going 2 say hi 2 him but he stared at me wif his goffik red eyes (he wuz wearing contacts) in an unfriednly way. He clearly thot i wuz a prep bcuz he always looked at them like that. I felt so mad and sad.

I went over Marylins place n she lent me her kawai Twalot laptop n i saw all da prep fings ppl had posted on my profile, sum1 had posted n Avral Lavon pic n Gerard comented saying "she dosent listen 2 that fukin posr bitch", i wuz so happy. I rote 2 him telling him dat he rocket n dat MCR rocked 2. Marylin told me 2 ask him if he new her cosin 2.

Dat night we had diner n then my mom told my fukin prep brothr 2 go 2 his room. He yelled at her that our dad wud hav never grounded him 4 that. I told him our that wuz a fukn prep n that he wuz a fkin prep 2 n that i h8d him n i h8d this prep family. My mom tol me 2 b polite but i told her it didnt fukin matter bcuz i wuz getting my computer bak tomorro anyway. She told me 2 take my profile down n i told her i wudnt do wht she told me bcuz im an anarchest.

"u dont fukin trust me bcuz ur a prep n im a goff!11" i yelled defiantly while running 2 my room wif my high heels clacking sexily


	8. as depresion takes over

We were at skool havin lunch except i wuznt eating anyfing bcuz i wuz depresd, i herd sum preps laffing behind me n i wuz sure they were laffing at me so i put my midel finger up at them. Semara n Marylin did it 2. we laffed at them.

That day i wuz wearing a pointy crimsom n blak long goffik dress wif corset stuff in the bak and the front n lace all around it. I wuz wearing blak eyeliner, blood red lipstik n red eyeshadow. I didnt put foundation cuz im pail anyway n the fakt that i wuznt eating made me palier. Maralin put lots of foundation bcuz shes blak n Serema put lots of foundation 2 even tho she isnt blak. They were both wearing blood red lipstik, blak eyeliner n red eysharow like i wuz. Maralin wuz wearing a Simple top, a blak jean miniskirt, ripped fishnets n flats. Samara wuz wearing an Evanesesnce top, a ledder miniskirt, pink fishnets n blak lace-up boots that came up almost 2 ur knees.

Then Maralin red from Samaras phone what that hot guy called Gerard sed. He sed "even tho i hav neva met u U ROK!11 MCR ROX!111 b4 i met u i wanted 2 kill myself all da time. Now i just want 2 fukin b wif u"

"c dis guy isnt a prep like Dani, he actually cares" hissed Semera

"didnt u like Dani, he sent u like 13 messeges n that number is goffik" added Marylin

"yeah but i fink Dani finks im a prep now n Gerard finks im a goff which i am plus Gerard is named Gerard like Gerard frum MCR n theyre my favorite band eva i mean Dani is liek Dani Filth frum Da Cradel o Filth but MCR r more goffik then them" i said thotfully

I got up n then i accidently bumpd in2 Dani, "u basterd!11" i shouted

"srry" sed Dani "i herd ur profyl got hacked"

I wuz so happy he didnt fink i wuz a prep

"yah it wuz my stupid prep brother, so u didnt think im akshelly a prep right?" i sed in my worried voice

"no i no ur not a prep, ur da goffest gurl i kno" he said in an evil voice "wht if i put a satanik curse on ur prep brother?" he added more evilly

"no its ok il punish him" i said flirtily

"anyway i wuz lookin wanted 2 c if u wud go 2 a GC consert wif me" he said shily

"OMFG do u realy want me 2 go?" i exclamed

"yah r u goin wif sum1 els" he sighed

"no not realy i will go wif u of curse" i spewed

"well fangz (geddit) bye" i smiled

I got bak 2 my table n Samara looked at me angrily "y did u tell him that, da 3 ov us wer gonna go 2gether"

"cant u just b depressed 4 her (haha get it bcuz we r depressed)?" asked Mariyln

"yeah i wud b depressed 4 u if a cool goffik guy asked u out" i sed

"a minute ago u liked Gerard" exclaimed Samara annoyingly

"yeah but i havent met him in real life i cant go wif him" i sed surprisedly

"well da other day i herd Scott talking about Avrl Laving n u kno what he sed? He... liked her" replied Samara solemnemly

I looked at her in a surprised way. I didnt kno wht 2 say

"mayb he wuz joking" i sed

When i got home i saw my mom n i yeled "GUESS WHT CUNT"

"Please dont call me a cunt, what r u so exited about sweetie?" she questioned

"Dani askd me 2 da GC consert n we r gonna hav a cuttin seshun n do pot n heroin n u cnt do anyfin about it!1" i explained trhimphantly

"Taylor, im not letting u go if ur gonna do that" sed my mom in a worried voise

"yeah right like u can stop me u fkin prep u kno im a rebel lol" i laffed. Then i ran 2 da house n grabbed my MCR laptop.

Maralin n Samara came 2 my house wif a worrid look

"gurls r u depresd? We can hav a cuttin sesshun i just got a new razor" i said nicely

"u dont kno yet?" sed Maralin "that guy cakked Gerard sed he put his boy thingy in ur tool n that u gave him an STD"

i went 2 my profile n ther wuz a post in it dat sed "i put my throbin boy thingy in ur tool n now my dik turned preppy. I thot u were goffik but it turns out ur a prep" there wer tons of comments in ther wher ppl sed i wuz a fukiin prep slut n i got so depressed i started cryign blak tearz of depression. I ran outside n cryed agenst a depressing willow tree (those trees r goffk rite?) n then i slitted one of my rists n i rote "DEPRESSHUN" on it wif da blood.

Then i went up 2 my blak room which wuz covered in band posters and had cool stuff like skulls wif Samera an Maryyn

"Y wud he say he put his thingy in my u-no-wht?" i cried "n y wud he call me a PREP?" i added scandalously

Maralin lookd at her phone n told me "i askd my cosin if ther wuz a guy naemd Gerard on her school but no ones ever herd about him"

"maybe he just skips classes like us" sed Samara in a thoghtful way

"no my cosin goes outside n does crack n pot like us so she wud hav seen him there" sed Maralin "hes a POSR wif a fake profile"

"oh fuck i told lots of presonal stuf 2 a POSR" i sed n i started blak tears again

My mom came in n told my friends they shud go soon bcuz it wuz almost time for dinner. My friends told her 2 fuk off n they put their middle fingers with blak nail polish at her. I felt 2 depressed 2 say anyfing.


	9. falling apart

We wer in skool in da bathroom n i wuz putting TONS of blak makeup 2 prove that i wuznt a prep, "at least u put a status saying that u werent a prep n that u hadnt lost ur virility yet" sed Marilyn

Thn Lindsey n her freidns came in n she sed "I heard sum guy lied about u, what a dik. Oh btw Marylin ppl r spreading rumors about u 2 cuz ur freinds wif Tarelor, ppl r so nasty. They say ur sluts n preps but i think ur n..."

"WHT DO U FUKIN KNO U FUKIN BTICH!11 FUK U!1" i yelled n then we went outside. Marypin wuz so worried "dat fukin prep bitch sed i wuz a prep. Ive never been tole i wuz a prep b4!11"

"lol well ppl r stupid anyway" laffed Samere

"dont maek joekz about it!11" sed Marylun hurtedly "i dont want 2 b wif u rigt now" n then she ran ghotikally. Srsly, What a fukin bitch

I bumpd in2 Dani n i tole him "dani pls all da stuff ppl r sayin online about me isnt tru, i didnt giv da guy a prep dik da profile is fake hes a POSR i swer" but he didnt look bury (hahaha geddit insted of very cuz im goffik) convinsed n he sed "ok ill c u when we r doing pot n crak outside" flatly

I sat outside sexily by myself n i slit my rsts n i read a depressing goffik poetry book insted of going 2 class. After dat i went 2 Maralins house n i wuz realy mad at her, i kickd da door n sed "Marylin get da hell out of ther", she came out n i asked her "r we still freinds" n she sed "yah Tarylor y" "WEL AVOIDIN ME AT SKOOL U BITCH"

"wht do u want me 2 do if i hang wif u ppl will fink im a prep" Marylin said avoidedly

"but u no im nut a prep" i grunted

"y did u hav 2 flirt wif a guy u didnt kno hu cud hav been a posr n he wuz" scolded me Marilyn

"so u fink dis is MY folt?" i yelled without believeing it and going away

Maralin wuz about 2 answer but i ran 2 my house crying blood sexily in a depresed way

When i got home my mom told me wht she made 4 dinner n i tol her 2 fuk off, i went 2 my room n i slammed da door cuz im angry n stuf. Someone frum skool called my mom (c i cant know dis but it happened in da story so i had 2 say it here srry i swear it wont hapen again) while i wuz posting a status sayin "IM NUT A FKN SLUT POSRE PREP IM GOFFIK!11111111111111111666 (da six is cuz im a satsnis)" THEn my mom came in n tol me 2 show her my Cutsters page, i tol her 2 get da fuk out of my room but she went on my labtop n looked at it anyway.

U shudnt b in thes pages thers al stuf about cutin n satanistm sed my mom worriedly

"fuk u mom its none of ur buisnes" i sneered

"u need help" my prep mom protested

"HLP IS 4 PREPZ" i ejaculated!11

"u ned 2 shut dat page" insisted my mom

"THEYR CALLIN ME A PREP, IF I DID DAT IT WUD B LIKE AGREIN WIF THEM" i whined

Lindsey comented on my profile "That Gerard guy said you're a prep, is that true" (c she spels like a moran)

Gerard commented angrily "ur a lier Lindsey, i never sadi dat!1"

i didnt go 2 school da next day (not like i always cut of clases this time i stayed home). My mum wuz worried about me n tole me mayb i wud feel bettr if i faced my ishus, i stated "u sound like a fukin self-help buk"

"i kno dis hole goff ishu is a big deal 4 u so mayb u shud just tel them ur a tru goff" pleaded my mom

"yeah bcuz dats gonna work" i sarcasmed

"im gona stop by ur school n talk 2 ur princeipel" my mom declared

"my principel is a fkn poser" i murmured

I felt so depresed and desperate i got drunk ad slitted one of my rists. I grabed the phone bcuz i wuz drunk n i calld... my dad!11 i didnt want 2 kill him anymor

"dad... remrmbr wht i said abot u bein a prep, wel i dont fink ur a prep anemor... i feel so lonley my freindz dont fink im a goff anemor"

AN: this episode was kinda hard 2 write because its so emotional but i think i pulled it off


	10. cant take it any longr

I walked outside in a depresed way looking 2 da floor and listening 2 Bolevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, it wuz such a cloudy and dark day so u cudnt c da sun wich fit the way i was feeling: dark and depresed.

I saw Somalia n i asked her if i cud use her laptop 2 go 2 Custsters, she sed yeah

We opened da chat n i saw ppl sayin meen fingz 2 me. Includin da goffs, they were sayin fingz like "Tailor dint cum 2 skool 2day, i bet she watched Linsey Lohen moviez all day" n "i bet taerlor stayed listenin 2 Ashlee Simpsan" n "i bet she isnt even slittin her rists". I felt so mad and sad.

Now their sayin i watch lindsy lohen moviez... as if that wud ever happen!11 i watch Tim Bruton moviez!11 i said disgustedly

"nobody beleivez that kinda stuf" tried to cheer me up Samaria

"i probbly deserved it 4 tlking 2 a poser" i cooed

"torelor i need 2 tell u sumthin" blared Simare

"wht if Dani finkz im a POSR PREP?!1" i gronaed

"ur only worried about a fukin prep guy who is a JOCK?!1" sneered Samara "he dosent even caer!11 he ignores u" he yelled

"stop yellowing at me" i moaned "i cant believe ure against me 2" i prayedd

Somalia sigjed "im sorry im so sorry Toraylor this stuff shouldnt have happened"

We were in skool walking thru da halls looking all depresed and smoking a joint, "u wanna go outside nd inject sum herion?" pleaded Semara

"no i wana c if i can find Dani" i answered all distracted

"oh my fucking Satan (idk if i mentioned it b4 but we r Satanic) im done tryng 2 b ur friend hav a nice DETH (vampires are dead not alive) TERAYLOR" excreted Somora and she left running with her high heels. I looked at her surprisedly. And then suddenly i saw Moranlin 2 but she went away.

I went 2 a classroom and i found Dani

"hi dani" i said sadly trying 2 b flirty but i wuz so depresd it still came out kinda sad "we havent spoken in a while so i wanted 2 know if u were still going 2 da GC consert wif me" i added

"look Toralor. My prep mom pised me off lst nite and she wont let me go wif u she wants me 2 go wif sum prep bitch" muttered Dani "that bitches mom is friends wif my mum so..."

"i cant belev ur goin wif a prep bitch" i demanded

"its not my choise i have nothin else 2 do" he defended himself

"ohkay..." i whispered as tears of blood started 2 fill my eyes and i went out of da classroom. I went 2 da bathroom 2 slut my rists

"oh god, Tailor ur cryin, r u ok? Sum1 maed a video of u" said Lidnshye worriedly

"everyons scene it" said a prep bitch maliciusly

"its so funkin funny" aded another blond bitch

"wht video?" i asked surprisedly, then... da bell rang!1

then im walking down da hall slowly and it looks really coool and depressing because im so miserable and stuff and its all slow and the camera does this weird upside down thingy thats hard 2 describe but its like halfway thru da original movie if u want 2 c it

i went in2 my house and i climbed upstars with my boots and i closed my black door behind me and got my MCR laptop and then there was a video of me on fecebook!1

sum1 was dresde as me but then they changed in2 preppy cloves (all pink frum hollester and stuff u kno da kinda cloves preps wear) and got a blonde wig and they were like "HI IM TAYRLOR CHARLOTE PREP'ESSION DUFF AND I H8 MCR AND I LISEN 2 DA BACKSTRET BOYZ ALL DAY". I listened 2 a sad evanescence song and got my new razor and slit both my wits while crying against my Green Gay pillow staiging it wif blood. I stopped and i slammed my laptop shut bcuz i just cudnt beleve what was happening 2 me. I cried more blood and i started 2 feel faint like when u dont drink enuff blood bcuz that happened bcuz i has blood loss from being so depressed and crying so much and slutting my writs so much.

I tok my laptop agen and i started recording a video

"Im da real Tarylor Charlote Depresion (NOT PREPRESION) Davis" i started...


	11. alredy broken

AN: whoa da other chapter was kinda intriguing wasnt it well this is how it continues

Also who da fuk r Siosixise, Voltore (wasnt that a writer), the cure (i thought that was some old boring band idk) and the sisters of mersy ive never herad of them

It wasnt Trairlors fault that she got bulied okay ppl were being mean 2 her she wasnt excesively agresive it was just her personality and seriously who gives a shit about grammer i expres things the way i want 2

ANYWAY THIS IS HOW THE STORY GOES:

It went like this...

"i dont kno y everybody thinks im a prep!11 but... maybe i do... mayb im becoming a prep now... i dont c a reasn 2 try 2 make ppl think im a goff anymore... im fukin done..."

I had posted it on cutsters and then my blak cellphone started ringing. I ditn anser it bcuz i was busy...

Sum1 wuz coming, i herd screzma "TAYLOR TARYLOR" i wuz holding a bottle of blond hair dye and i yelled "I CANT GET DA CAP OFFFFFFFFFFF" THEN SOMARA CAME IN AND SHE YELLED AND SHE TREID 2 TAKE IT FOFF ME AND WE YELLED "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" AND THEN DA DYE SPILLED AND I CUDNT BELIEVE I WUZ TRYING 2 DYE MY HAIR BLOND AND STOP BEING A GOFF.

My mom came in bcuz Somaria had called her and she and huggd me and i put my middle finger up at her while crying tearz of blood bcuz she dosent understand. I told her she cud go fuk herself bcuz she had no idea what was goin on

I wuz in a hospitel bed and i opened my red eyes in which i was wearing contakztz ini "u okay?" asked my mom

"fuk u" i asnwered defiantly

My mom started 2 cry slowly and i smelled statistikally

Somora wuz ther 2, she looked depresed.

Did dis happn bcuz dis Jerard guy did sumthin meen? Whispered my mom secretly 2 Samera

"she found out he wuz a posr" muttered Samara

"a posr? Whts dat?" demanded my mom

"i gotta go" suddenly said Sam crying and then she left suddenly


	12. after the realy bad part

AN: OMG stop ganging up on me! If u think that isnt enuff 2 try 2 kill urslef or change ur personality n basicly betray urself bcuz u dnt kno what 2 do anymore well mayb u need 2 go thru some stuff b4 u speak. Srsly u disgust me as ppl also if u dont like it just DONT FUCKING READ IT oh my god i spell like i want ok.

Lindsay isnt nice shes just a fake bitch like all those fake fucking bitches from school yeah u know who im tlaking about i bet ur just like them u dont fucking care 4 other ppl well guess what i dont care either

Also sorry 4 taking so long ive been havin sum personal ishus

My mom took me hom n kept me out of skewl even tho i wanted 2 go so i cud skip class and smoke cigarets and drugz like i used 2 do.

She came in2 my room n looked me but i gave her the finger b4 she cud speak so she left.

Then a buncha stuf happened (u can c the movie or ask me if u like anyway if ur readin dis uve probably scene it its a bunch of stuf wif a doctor and that preps dad) with my mom n idk she kinda sux and shes borin so im not riting about that

My brother cheked on me and broght me cookis and asked if i wuz okay and i stufed them in my mouf n spit on his face and laffed bcuz im a sadist and i h8 my brother serously hes a litle brat.

He said crying "mom sed u had 2 cal her wen u woke up"

"NO I DONT FUKIN HAV 2!1" i groaned, and then i sexily commanded him 2 pass me that glas of blood i had in my roomm. He looked grosed out (lol hes not a vampire like me) bt he did it anyway.

"Wer u realy goin 2 dye ur hare blonde?" asked my brother (dont complain about the question thingys there for emphasis) (btw my brothers blonde) "i cunt beleve it"

"fuk u y do u fukin care u fukin prep" i murmured excitedly

"i care about u ur my sister i dont want u ded" he responded me

"fuk u u dont understend" i asnered defiantly (he realy doesnt i mean nobody does) "i hav 2 c if they stil think im a prep give me my laptop u fukin piece of shit or il cut u up"

My bother looker scared lol and he handed my gothik MCR lptop 2 me. I got hot 4 a second bcuz i thot of Gerard Way. Then i opened it in a depressed way 2 go check my cutsters page.

Then... my mom came in!111

She took my laptop again (i cudnt keep it bcuz my rists were weak frum all da cuttin but i was able 2 put my finger up at her agen) and hten i cried tears of blood but she wudnt giv it bak bcuz shes a fkn bitch


	13. Chapter 13

AN: wtf i noticed fux it up when i use several question and yelling thingys and when i use those ... i mean i use many 4 emphases its my riting style so its rely fucked up that there changing it without consluting with the author

Also stop fukin insulting my story not everything has 2 b perfekt langauges change ok

Anyway we wer in da car (i didnt want 2 b there my mom is so fukn annoyin lol). I wuz wearing corsetty purple stuf n a skrit wif blak and purple tulle n purple fishentz n blak combat boobs wif purple lacin n my maskara n eyesharrow were purple wif blak eyeliner n purple lipz.

"Y da fuk r u makin me do dis" i sighed sarkastically

"bcuz i care about u" my mom sed "its a suport group, ul like dis"

"fuk u mom" i said flapping my raven hair n leavin.

The suport group wuz al prepz but i sneeked in da bakyard n it wuz ful of cool goffs!11 also Caleb wuz ther. he had blak hare wif pink n green strekz now. He wuz wearin a Blak Veil Bridez tshirt, skiny jeans wif a walet chain n convers shoez. His face was covered in eyeliner, i usd 2 think he wuz a posr but akshelly (geddit, it has hell in the middle like kinda related 2 satan wich is the oposite of god) hes kinda hot now lol

"Trailer", he sed thotfuly "i hope u realize now im not a posr im wif da kewl goffs n ur inci dent made me realise my goffiknes mor"

Then we startd 2 tok abou goffik fingz n he sed he wuz gay n ppl made fun of him al da tiem (im not gona make fun of him anemor cuz gay guyz r hot even tho there not gona date me lol)

We n da kewl goffs looked at da support group dat was inside n they wer al ugly and preppy so we put our midel fingers up at them and laffed at them cuz there stupid an oversenstiv i mean thers nothin a prep cud b depressed about there just pretendin bcuz they want 2 b kewl like da goffs. Sum of them looked upset and we laffed mor.

Calob sed "i thot i had sumthin 4 a guy but it turned out he wuz a posr", we al listened intently 2 him bcuz he sounded like he wuz in allot of pain. "i tol him lots of goffik stuf n he told it 2 a bunch of prepz n now i cn never trust agen" (guys wif low self esteem r so hot) "and now thes posrs think im like them n it makes me want 2 kill myself... Traylor dats y u thot i was a poser" he stared at me.

"im sory i thot u wer a posr" i whispered sincerely

A goffik gurl who wuz there sed "wht i do wif those posrs is i put my middle finger up at them n then put stanistik curses on them and stuf" smilin evily. We all laffed and agred wif her. An oldr guy (he wuz kinda like da teacher exept he wuz goffik n pretty yong anyway) hu was ther bcuz he cudnt stand da fukin prepz sed "thats the best fukin idea ever keep it up"

We cranked up MCR 2 da top and we moshed like da kewl goffs we r n then we exchanged razors as a sign of foffik friendship.

I went hom n i caled my dad bcuz da fuker had called me like a thousend timez and i caled him a poser n a prep n that he didnt realy unerstand me. He sed he tried 2 cal on my birfday n i tole him i didnt care unles he had sumthin kewl 2 give me. He wanted 2 giv me preppy hollister cloves so i put my midel finger up at da phone.

AN: Im amlost don!111 im so proud of mahself


	14. if u dont like my story FUK U

AN: OH MY SATAN!11 (hahaha im an atheist so i dont believe in god), IF U DONT LIKE MY STORY DNT FUCKIN READ IT!11 HOW HRAD IS THAT?  
i dont know who Tara Glibesby is sorry i just like 2 write, not 2 read.

Ur just jelous bcuz im actualy writing somethin n ur not so ur just tryin 2 make me feel bad!11 FUK U

Also alot of ppl pretend 2 b depresed just not Taelor ok and LINSEY IS NOT NICE!111 SHES DA MEAN ONE SHES MEAN 2 TARYLOR TARELOR HASNT DONE ANYTHING WRONG OMFG SHES NOT A BULLY!1

Fuk of

Anyway heres the story::

I took mah pilz (not da ones da dokter gave me im taking others i dnt want there drugz 2 dumb me down n numb me) n they made me feel wierd n stuf. My mom asked if i had taken my pilz n i sed "yeah mom" (lol technikly i wasnt lying) she tried 2 talk to me n i told her 2 shuddup bcuz shes not goffik n she doesnt understand. My mom cried preppy clear tears and i was high and stuf. She tried 2 talk 2 me agen but i wusnt lisenin.

"im glad i didnt dye my hare blond" i sed

"im glad u didnt kil urself" sed my mom

"lol mum ur a posr suicide is goffik" i laffed at her mockingly

I grabed my celphone that had skulz and stuf on it bcuz i got a text from Somalia. The text asked me 2 go outsid so we cud talk about stuf. I went outsid bcuz it wuz cloudy n not suny. I saw Samara n told her 2 cum inside

"i cnt" murmured Samolia

"y not?" i asked surprisedly

"ur goin 2 think im a posr" she ansered ashamedly

"WTF Y WUD I THINK THAT" i ejaculated

"Toraylor i ... created the Gerard profile" (ok so thsi was meant 2 hav a ton of dots but idk if da site changed it fuk u)

I gasped

"i pretende major fukkin hottie guy 4 u, n then i told ppl u were a posr prep"

"ur lyin" i whispered "a tru goff wudnt do dat 2 a fello goff"

"i realy wish hadnt done such a preppy fing but i did" excreted Somora "im sory TRAILER"

I imediately orgasmed bak 2 my house wif my high heels clacking like they do wen u run wif high heels.

I hid in my bed nad i slit my rists and the blod got al over the coverz n there wuz an Evanesense song playing (i luv evanesesns).

My mum took me 2 da therepy groop (she didnt kno i skipped last tiem) n i skipepd agen 2 hang wif da goffs.

"lol i havent been goin 2 school so i just lisen 2 goffik bands like Linkin Pork and Corn and i cut mahself"

Da other goffs nodded aproovingly

"wen u cum bak 2 school we can maek fun of da prepz" smirked Caleb. He wuz so hawt, y dose he have 2 b gay.

Then we started saying da fingz we shud do 2 da ppl hu cal us posrers even tho we r tru goffs.

"u shud cut ursev n pore da blod on them" sed Caleb sexitedly

"Very gud" sed our techer smiling n showing his fangz (he wuz a vampir 2)

"put ur midel finger up at dem" added sum gurl

"yeah"

"tell them there poser prepz n that they suk n they shud fuk of" sed another goff (i havent described dis guy but hes basicaly part of the group)

"of corpse" (hahahahha geddit)

"i fink we shud form a goffik revolushun n kik out da prepz n make them hoemles or sumthin an also distroy the stores wher they shop so they cnt b prepz anymr" i defianted thotfully

"omfg thats a gr8 idea Taykor i fink we shud do it" sed my teacher depressedly.

Da next day i left ther n i went 2 da place wher Dani worked (he works at Hot Topik hes realy goffik)

"we came hear cuz im goffik n goffs shop at Hot Topic" i whispered kinda smiling

"is dis about the GC consrt" he asked afraidly

"no not realy but GC ROX!11" i stood up n yelled "btw did u c da video i made it wusnt realy bcuz of u i wanted u 2 kno that"

"yeah i thot it wuz about me at frist but i dnt c how i wud trun u in2 a posr" he sed wisely "all da prepz r fukn asholes"

I nodded energicly n i ran home


End file.
